Color graphics displays (CGDs) have become commonplace in many type of small portable electronics devices such as digital cameras, video cameras, portable printing stations, and the like. CGDs are also becoming more common in non-portable devices such as ATM machines, in-flight entertainment systems, automobiles, test equipment, printers and multi-function printers, and so on. The CGDs used in many of these applications are liquid crystal displays (LCDs) comprising rectangular arrays (see FIG. 3) of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) dots in which every row is shifted 1.5 dots in a staggered arrangement (see FIG. 4). In some cases, the dots are grouped in triads of red, green and blue dots to form the pixels (see FIG. 1). When pixels are formed by triads of dots, a CGD with a 480×234 dots staggered display area is treated as a 320×117 pixel display because each pixel (or triad of dots) requires an average of 1.5 dots along each row and 2 dots along each column. This grouping of red, green and blue dots into triads can result in “jaggies” that reduce the quality of images and text displayed on the screen.